


Watch + Learn

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Smut, brush stroke?, c0ck stroke? it's all the same., listen i know i'm the one who wrote this but, my analogies have even me cringing, smut that was written out of a strange sense of personal spite., this is DISGUSTING actually dont even look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: Forde may be the real painter here, but even the most skilled of artisans learn and grow from watching the way others work.
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Watch + Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the only person on this Earth that thinks Kyle is a top.
> 
> Except now its getting on my nerves . the fact that no one else understands why I think kyle tops? Well, in this essay I will finally explain myself (elaborate kinda in the fic itself and in the end notes----)

"I know I'm not half the artist you are..." Kyle mumbles as he makes his way down Forde's body. Kissing the side of his mouth; his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Further down, _further._ "But if I were... I wouldn't settle for any canvas other than you."

He looks up then, eyes so full of lust and admiration after having just lightly bitten into the tender flesh around Forde's hip bone. A bruised spot of deep red painting it's way onto the metaphorical canvas by the minute.

"...Was what you just said supposed to turn me on?" Forde asks; unable to ever _truly_ take Kyle seriously. _E_ _ven now._ He laughs as one of his palms lifts Kyle's head up by his chin; opposite running a hand through his hair.

A flash of surprise shows on Kyle's face, reminding Forde that no matter how gallant and charming Kyle may be able to present himself; _Kyle's still Kyle._

Forde pulls him up to him so he's level; gently grazing the nape of his neck with his fingertips. _"...Because it's working."_ He whispers into his ear. _Lowly._ He knows Kyle's shocked expression turns into a smile against his skin. All because of a few simple words of gratification and the tone in which he said it.

Kyle's just _t_ _oo much fun_ to toy with.

But that won't last from here for too much longer; eventually Kyle always manages to somehow flip that switch on Forde when they're in bed. Forde has never been able to pin-point the exact moment Kyle finally gains a sort of control over him; not once.

But it will happen. It always does. So before the last words he can get in are converting over to moans and gasps and him _begging_ Kyle to make him feel the way he does; he will use that current standpoint to the best of his ability.

Because Kyle just eats all that thanks-turned-from-teasing _up._

And when Kyle puts his mind to something; he does it full-heartedly. And more often than not will Kyle put his mind to almost everything. All of this is no exception; Everything he does shows Forde he _knows_ _what he's doing_.

He does it all so well in fact-- that when it turns into far enough to where Forde _forgets_ how to tease and mock him; he wonders if he ever was able to rival that part of Kyle in the first place.

The way Kyle's forehead presses against his own. The way one of his palms always seems to fall into it's under-hand position beneath his thigh while his other seems to _claw_ onto Forde's other leg for dear life. The way, when Kyle starts to realize just how _good_ of a job he's doing; he lets out that rare, proud-of-himself grin of his. It all meddles together and Forde can't even pretend like it should be any other way.

Kyle can have this. This _one_ thing. Not because Kyle needs it... 

Forde thinks that even if one day he tried to have his own way, Kyle'd still comply. 

No, not because Kyle needs it. Even if self-satisfied Kyle is leagues different than the usual self-searching Kyle.

But because _Forde_ needs it.

And to get what he needs, Forde needs to be the one to get those things rolling.

Kyle, still not quite brought down just yet from his little high of Forde telling him all he's doing is working, smirks into a heavy kiss he initiates. Forde doesn't need to see it; he can feel it.

"If you keep hesitating so much you'll never get anywhere." Forde hums into Kyle's mouth.

"That's because I'm assessing. Every inch of you, every measurement." Kyle's hands run down the sides of his ribs, as if he were calculating each curve. "I need to make sure I make my mark _p_ _erfectly."_

He makes his way down once again, breathing hot air onto the bottom portion of Forde's abdomen. The soft skin of his inner thighs... 

"Let's start where you taught me..." Kyle takes him in his mouth as his hands map out the rest of Forde. Like a sketch, it's rushed and rough around the edges.

Quickly; Kyle's movements are swift. To edge Forde on, to only _j_ _ust_ get started; so when he's ready for the real job he can have something he can _really_ work with.

Such a tease; so much unfinished potential. Kyle doesn't draw out the layout for nearly as long as Forde would have told him to. He instead leaves the page half empty; leaves the excitement in Forde's lower-half only _half_ -full.

Halting the process, he gets up, pressing his chest close against Forde's. One hand holding himself up with an elbow; the other grabbing Forde by the jaw to look directly into his eyes.

"Good work..." Kyle says so closely, exhaling into Forde's mouth. "You're almost there... but I think this piece would be better if the main subject had a bit more _emotion."_

One final time, Kyle runs his hands over his piece to make sure there's no possible way the finished product will be anything but perfection. 

Angled exactly where he needs him to be; where Kyle can get the best possible view of the scene he's about to capture, Kyle finally tarnishes the blank material with the very first _stroke._

This part is different than the sketch. Kyle moves slowly; making sure not to mess up all he's began and established. His arms which act as canvas wrapped so tightly around Forde's frame which act as the wooden structure. Delicate, attentive to detail, _slow._ So painfully slow that Forde silently fears the piece may be abandoned at some point and never reach completion.

For the first time, Forde actively tries to find that point-of-no-return moment in the _middle_ of it. Maybe it's now; when Kyle has heard enough teasing talk and is just about ready to _really_ get started. Maybe it's somewhere inbetween then and the end; when Forde loses whatever thinking skills Kyle might otherwise swear he never had to even begin with. 

Or maybe Forde never had the upper-hand to begin with; and every heart suit Forde tried to play from the start have always been Kyle's ace to play him directly into his plan.

Forde sees, in the middle of trying to read all this, when he wasn't paying attention; _that he's already lost._ There's no use in trying to read the situation, because the second he tries to do that his gaurd has been destroyed. And it's happened; Kyle's done it again. _Kyle's made Forde lose track of himself_.

Like his hair slipping through Kyle's fingers, or the faint indentations he leaves in Forde's hip with his nails; Kyle has him once more in the palm of his hand.

Forde almost wants to come back-- hit him where it hurts. But he can't. He has nothing left. All his good cards he's played at the beginning; all he can do now is admit defeat, breathless and panting. Unable to even stand up for himself.

Making progress now, Kyle has clearly finished the first half. Now he works avidly, speeding up the process with every ounce of confidence from every step he makes.

His firm grasp on the legs of his idealization of an easel is strong. Had it not seem almost customized to fit his height and posture exactly; It still wouldn't budge from it's position with just how _firmly_ Kyle holds onto it.

Getting somewhere; there's clear substance to what he currently has. Not just Forde and not just Kyle at this point would be able to see just where this is going. But anyone, familiar in the field or not, could see Kyle's work-in-progress will soon become a work of perfection.

_Almost done,_ now. It only needs a few more touch-ups. A few highlights to bring out the best of it and really make it stand out.

Sweat glistening on Forde's forehead; dark bruises which will pale into blue within the next couple of days on his chest. Lips swollen red and cheeks flushed of all their color.

The finishing touch, he adds then. A _mix of impressionist paint_ over the toned muscles that are Forde's abs. Just enough to be noticable-- but not so apparent to take away from the rest of the piece's beauty.

* * *

"...You know..." Forde sighs into the warmth of Kyle's neck. "I think this may be your best work to-date."

A sound of confusion is heard from Kyle as he tries to register what Forde just said. Propping himself up with the arm resting beneath him, he looks back at Forde with a furrowed brow that eventually begins to understand.

"...Hmmm." Now, looking over his work he just so wholeheartedly created, Kyle grins. "I think you may be right."

Forde may be the real painter here, but even the most skilled of artisans learn and grow from watching the way others work.

**Author's Note:**

> How I see it: Kyle? Emotionally, socially, mentally? From a personality standpoint? Is a bottom. (If that makes sense) He is a bottom in every aspect BUT: that's where the topping comes into play.
> 
> A key factor into WHY Kyle is such a bottom in all of THOSE ways is because HE personally? Thinks he's not. He chooses to believe he is perfect, and when he's not he makes sure he is. In short, he thinks he's hot shit... cream of the crop... the bees knees. ect ect.
> 
> But Kyle knows letting out the fact that he thinks of himself in this way to just ANYONE? Well he knows it exposes his true bottoming nature.
> 
> So all that... emotional bottoming is bottled up. Condensed. And all the while he is a bit self-centered but STILL self-aware about it? All that topping ATTITUDE in his head needs to go SOMEWHERE. And that? Is sexually.
> 
> Of course, he needs to feel 'on top' someHOW. And that's where Forde comes into the scene; more than anyone Forde knows all this about Kyle; so, the best he can he will allow Kyle to have one place to at least FEEL like he is topping: During sex.
> 
> AND I just think Forde is a pillow princess. That helps my belief as to why I personally... think Kyle is a top (a half-assed one... but a top nonetheless.)
> 
> chronic pain makin' me go insane actually to the point where i'm PREACHING Kyle Tops... it's no joke when I say that my pursuit to create myself FordeKyle bullshit actually is the reason I destroyed myself physically until its MENTALLY draining me, too. ...Because I started drawing/writing myself FordeKyle all the time... in November... and the pain started... in November. But I... kept doing it because I loved it.... until it began to physically be impossible . no dr u dont understand i cant follow your orders completely bc i need to write slutty kyle.
> 
> i don't care anymore. take my top kyle take my less than stellar writing. i need something. and I know it's only ever been for myself , so it doesn't mean anything to anyone else, but if you've ever left a single kudos or comment ...it really meant EVERYTHING to ME in the very least. bc it hurt a lot still does. So... thanks. A lot. If anyone reads this far... and has ever left any sort of appreciation anywhere to anyone... ? A little bit of kindness goes a really long way... even if you may not realize it. yeah im gonna say something kinda sincere in the notes of something that kinda makes me wanna vomit.


End file.
